Magical princess Agitha
by Lovely Pixie
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Ganondorf y Zant, Agitha repentinamente se transforma en una chica mágica, y entrá en una aventura para derrotar a la bruja obscura. Paralelamente Link entrá en una aventura, engañado por la bruja obscura, y en esta aventura descubrirá muchos secretos, ambos deberán unir sus fuerzas para salvar el mundo.
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 1. "Prólogo"

Han pasado 3 meses desde la última visita de Grasshopper y Agitha la princesa de los insectos se pregunta qué le habrá pasado a su amigo. Es un día hermoso en el pueblo del castillo y Agitha salió de su hogar con una sonrisa y camino por las calles.

Agitha muy feliz fue al mercado y compró fruta fresca, pan y miel que puso en su canasta. Agitha continuó su camino e ignoro a un extraño sujeto que la saludó.

Agitha salió del pueblo camino a un campo de flores y preparó un picnic. Agitha puso en varias tacitas, la miel y preparo varios emparedados de manzana con pera y un poco de miel.

Agitha se comió uno de los emparedados y se alegró mucho de ver que varias mariposas, libélulas, escarabajos, salta montes y cigarras, vinieron a acompañarla.

Agitha jugaba muy feliz con los insectos, cuando llegaron dos hadas. Agitha las miró y una era blanca mientras que la otra era púrpura y curiosa preguntó.

-Hermosas hadas, ¿qué hacen aquí tan lejos de su hogar?

La hada blanca se acercó y con voz dulce dijo.

-Mi nombre es Navi y él es mi amigo Tael y hemos venido a pedirle su ayuda.

Agitha parpadeo un par de veces un poco confundida y preguntó.

-¿Para qué quieren mi ayuda?

Tael con gran entusiasmo dijo.

-Tú eres la única que puede ayudarnos y a todo Hyrule.

Agitha un poco mas confundida, pero con una hermosa sonrisa dijo.

-¿De verdad creen que puedo hacerlo?

Las dos hadas asintieron y Agitha preguntó.

-¿Pero cómo lo haré?

Navi junto a Tael se acercaron a Agitha y el hada blanca dijo con voz dulce.

-Esto te ayudará.

Navi y Tael le dieron a Agitha un hermoso broche color orquidea con la forma de una mariposa. Agitha lo tomó y con delicadeza lo abrió, para ver qué había dentro y se sorprendió cuando vió un bellísimo prisma con la forma de una Rosa y Navi con voz dulce dijo.

-Este es el prisma de las hadas, un poderoso objeto mágico y te ayudará a usar la magia de las hadas.

Tael interrumpio a Navi al decir con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Y podras derrotar a los malos con tus súper poderes!

Navi un poco molesta miró a Tael, suspiró y continuó diciendo.

-Bueno, y para usarlo, solo tienes que decir ¡¡Por el poder del prisma de las hadas transformación!! Y con eso podras usar la magia de las hadas.

Agitha con una gran sonrisa preguntó.

-¿Entonces con sólo decir eso tendré super poderes? (Las dos a hadas asintieron) Muy bien, lo voy a intentar ¡¡Por el poder del prisma de las hadas transformación!!

El prisma brilló y la magia de éste la envolvió. (La transformación es como la de Sailor moon, pero el traje es diferente) cuando el brillo terminó, Agithta se veia espectacular con un vestido de Lolita Gotica color lavanda azulado sin magas con la falda por encima de las rodillas guantes lilas como los de sailor moon al igual que las botas blancas con mariposas en ves de lunas crecientes y un antifaz color azul cielo con la forma de una mariposa. Tael con gran asombro dijo.

-Te ves increíble.

Agitha sonrió muy feliz y Navi con voz dulce dijo.

-Muy bien ahora solo tienes que probar tus nuevos poderes.

Tael muy diligente dijo.

-Yo iré por los oponentes para la práctica.

Tael se alejo a toda velocidad y mientras esperan Navi le explicó a Agitha cómo usar sus poderes. 7 minutos después, Tael regresó y se ocultó de 8 Chuchus que lo perseguían muy enojados y Navi se acercó a Tael para preguntarle.

-¿Por qué están tan enojados contigo?

Tael indiferente respondió.

-No sé.

Agitha sonrió y atacó a los Chuchus con varias bolas de fuego y Navi muy feliz dijo.

-Bien, acábalos con el fuego de Din.

Un rato después Agitha derrotó fácilmente a todos los Chuchus y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Con ésto, estoy segura de que ningun villano va a derrotarme.

Tael muy entusiasmado, dijo.

-¿Entonces vas a ayudarnos, a vencer, a la malvada hechicera obscura que amenaza con destruir todo Hyrule?

Agitha con una sonrisa respondió.

-Si. Los, voy a ayudar.

Navi y Tael se alegraron mucho y así fue como la vida de Agitha cambió para siempre...


	2. El otro grasshoper

Capítulo 2. "El otro grasshoper"

En algún lugar de Hyrule, una hechicera le ordenó a su secuaz.

-Lana, quiero que mantengas al elegido por las diosas fuera de mi camino. No quiero que se interponga ahora que mis planes están apunto de completarse.

Lana sonrió y muy obediente, se fue a hacer lo que su señora le ordeno. mientras tanto

Agitha ya había regresado a lo normal y recogió todo lo del picnic con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos. Agitha ya se iba, cuando él mismo sujeto que la había saludado antes se acercó a ella y con voz tímida dijo.

-Hola mi querida señorita Agitha.

Ella lo miró muy confundida y con una sonrisa encantadora dijo.

-Hola extraño.

El sujeto parpadeo un par de veces muy confundido y con voz tímida dijo.

-Yo no soy ningún extraño. La saludo todos los días. Soy yo, Giro.

Agitha lo pensó por un momento y con gran alegría y una sonrisa encantadora dijo.

-Yo no conozco a ningún Giro. Lo siento ya tengo que irme.

Agitha se fue de ahí dejando a Giro estupefacto, y un viento congelante empezó a soplar. Ya de regresó en el pueblo del castillo, Tael salió de la canasta de Agitha y dijo.

-Que sujeto mas extraño, da miedo.

Agitha asintió y Navi apoyo a Tael diciendo.

-Tael tiene razón será mejor que no te acerques a ese tipo, ya que podría ser un rufián.

Agitha con una sonrisa asintió y los tres continuaron su camino.

Mientras tanto.

Lana caminaba por el bosque de Ordona ocultando su identidad con una capa negra con capucha. De repente 5 Skulltulas bajaron de entre los árboles y atacaron a Lana quien iba a usar su magia para eliminar a sus enemigos cuando estos fueron atravesados por varias flechas.Lana buscó por todas partes a quién la ayudó y cuando lo vió, se dibujó una sonrisa diabólica en su cara.

El joven vestido como un granjero se acercó a Lana muy preocupado y le preguntó.

-¿Está bien señorita?

Lana con una pequeña sonrisa y voz tímida dijo.

-Estoy bien. muchas gracias por ayudarme.

El joven más tranquilo y con una tímida sonrisa dijo.

-Qué bueno, que no te lastimaron

Lana con voz tímida y falsa curiosidad preguntó.

-¿Em podría saber quien eres?

El joven sonrió y respondió.

-Mi nombre es Link.

Lana se quitó la capucha y con voz sería dijo.

-Yo soy Lana y las diosas me mandaron para restaurar el vínculo entre el Reino de la luz y el de la penumbra y te estaba buscando porque quería que me ayudarás.

Link sonrió muy feliz de saber que las diosas lo ayudarán a estar con Midna y decidido dijo.

-Lo haré.

Lana sonrió muy contenta de haber engañado al campeón de las diosas y dijo.

-Muchas gracias Link, estoy segura de que con tu ayuda podremos lograrlo.

Link sonrió decidido a ayudar, a Lana y los dos fueron al pueblo para prepararse ya que les espera un largo viaje. Mientras tanto.

Agitha regresó a su castillo después de comprar los víveres y Tael muy curioso empezó a investigar todo el lugar. Navi por su parte ayudó a Agitha con la cena.

Tael estaba investigando el segundo piso se acercó a la ventana y miró el hermoso paisaje del pueblo. Tael iba a ir, a otra parte cuando vió a Giro acercarse al Castillo de Agitha y empezó a husmear por una de las ventanas del primer piso. Tael muy enojado con el tipo tomó un florero y lo lanzó por la ventana abierta. Este cayó al suelo se estrelló en mil pedazos y espanto a Giro, quien se fue de ahí corriendo. Tael vió como el tipo se tropezó en su escape y se sintió muy satisfecho de lo que hizo.

Un momento después Navi se acercó a él para preguntarle.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Tael con una sonrisa triunfal respondió.

-No fue nada sólo me deshice de un mirón.

Navi sonrió dulcemente, lo que hizo que Tael se ruborizara y ella de dijo.

-Gracias Tael.

Navi se fue dejando a Tael congelado por un momento. Navi regreso con Agitha para decirle lo que pasó y Agitha algo preocupada preguntó.

-¿Crees que fue él mismo tipo que nos encontramos antes?

Navi lo pensó por un momento y respondió.

-Es muy probable que sea ese horrendo sujeto. Lo bueno, es que Tael lo vió y, lo espanto.

Agitha sonrió más tranquila y siguió cocinando. un rato después todo estaba listo, Agitha sirvió la comida y todos comieron en silencio.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Agitha lavó los platos y le preguntó a Navi.

-¿A dónde iremos mañana?

Navi sonrió dulcemente y respondió.

-Iremos al bosque de Ordona porque hemos escuchado rumores de que la hechicera obscura está merodeando por la zona. Agitha asintió guardo los platos limpios en una alacena y les preparó una camitas a sus amigos para que descansen.

Agitha fue al segundo piso se soltó el cabello, se puso su pijama con mariposas fue a su cama y con voz dulce dijo.

-Buenas noches Niva y Tael.

las dos hadas alegres respondieron.

-Buenas noches Agitha.

La pequeña sonrió feliz y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Agitha despertó y muy emociona se cambió de ropa. La pequeña rápido, bajo las escaleras, fue a la puerta que abrió y salió de su castillo. Agitha notó que no estaba en el pueblo del Castillo si no en un obscuro y tenebroso bosque que parecía no pertenecer a Hyrule. Agitha se adentró en la obscuridad sin miedo.

Agitha camino por un largo rato en aquel bosque tenebroso hasta que llegó a un claro iluminado por los sutiles rayos de la Luna llena que hacían que aquel campo de flores resplandeciera como si fueran hermosas estrellas. Agitha camino un poco más y vió a un joven de largo cabello platiado que le llega hasta la cintura hermosos ojos azules y vestido con una túnica verde que le hizo recordar al Grasshopper. Agitha sonrió feliz de reencontrarse con su querido Grasshopper y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con gran afecto.

El joven muy sorprendido del repentino abrazo de Agitha la miró como ajeno a este lugar y la pequeña con gran regocijo dijo.

-Por fin te he encontrado mi querido Grasshopper.

El joven muy confundido dijo.

-Lo siento yo no soy Grasshopper. Mi nombre es Seijiro.

Agitha dejó de abrazarlo y con una sonrisa dijo.

-No trates de engañarme, yo sé que tú eres mi querido Grasshopper.

Seijiro parpadeo un par de veces y preguntó.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de qué yo soy a quien buscas?

Agitha con una gran sonrisa y convicción en su voz dijo.

-Bueno, es que hace un año la adivina en el pueblo del castillo, me dijo que me cansaré con un chico que viste de verde y es por eso que estoy tan segura de que tú eres mi querido Grasshopper.

Seijiro se ruborizó y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Ya veo, es por eso.

Agitha con voz tímida y una pequeña sonrisa preguntó.

-¿Dime Grasshopper por qué después de traerme a todos los insectos dorados dejaste de venir a verme?

Seijiro se dio cuenta de que la chica frente a él lo había confundido con otra persona, pero no se lo quiso decírselo, ya que se sintió un poco celoso de esa persona y con una pequeña sonrisa y voz dulce dijo.

-Lo siento mucho no volverá a pasar mi querida princesa.

Agitha sonrió feliz y dijo.

-Sólo Agitha está bien.

Seijiro con una sonrisa asintió y Agitha lo abrazo con gran cariño y él lo correspondió. Agitha miró a seijiro con amor y lo beso por un largo momento.

Seijiro sintió una gran calidez en su corazón y cuando los dos se separaron Agitha con una hermosa sonrisa dijo.

-Espero que está vez no olvides venir a verme.

Seijiro asintió con una sonrisa y besó la frente de la pequeña que sintió mucho sueño y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Seijiro que esperaba a que este hermoso momento nunca acabé...


	3. El travieso Skullkid

Capítulo 3. "El travieso Skullkid"

Agitha despertó en su cama y se preguntó dónde está el Grasshopper, pero se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un hermoso sueño. Agitha suspiró algo decepciona, pero estaba segura de que aunque sueño fue una forma de comunicarse con su amado y con una sonrisa ella salió de su cama, fue al baño y tomo una ducha rápida.

Mientras tanto.

En el castillo de Hyrule Seijiro despertó con una cálida sensación en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido y pensó en ir a buscar a Agitha. Seijiro salió de su cama cepillo su largo cabello plateado y salió de su cuarto. Seijiro caminaba por uno de los pasillos del Castillo dirigiéndose a la salida para ir a buscar, a Agitha, pero en el camino se encontró a alguien que le dijo.

-Buenos días Seijiro. Verán me pidió que le ayudes a Lana, a mantener al campeón de las diosas ocupado ya que no podemos estar seguros de que ella pueda hacerlo sola.

Seijiro un poco molesto dijo.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú Agahnim yo estoy muy ocupado.

Agahnim sonrió malvado y dijo.

-Que mentiroso eres, desde que llegamos tienes mucho tiempo libre y lo quieras o no vas a ayudar a Lana.

Seijiro soltó un bufido de molestia y Agahnim le dio una bola de cristal para que se pueda comunicar con Lana. Seijiro ya se quería ir de ahí para buscar a Agitha, pero Agahnim no lo dejó al sugerirle algunas cosas para que le diga a Lana está noche.

Mientras tanto.

Agitha salió del baño se vistió, se peinó como siempre y ya lista bajo las escaleras y vió que Navi y Tael seguían dormidos. Agitha sonrió y fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Al poco rato Tael se despertó al oler el delicioso aroma del desayuno y rápido salió de su camita, voló a toda velocidad a la cocina para ver que había para desayunar.

Agitha lo vió y con una sonrisa encantadora preguntó.

-Hola Tael ¿Descansaste bien?

Tael asintió y con gran entusiasmo preguntó.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Agitha sonrió alegre y respondió.

-Bueno, hay fruta con miel, pan tostado, té de ciruela y avena.

Tael se saboreó y Navi sé acercó a sus amigos y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Mmmmm todo eso se ve muy delicioso.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en silencio. Después de desayunar Agitha fue a preparar todo para el viaje y ya con todo listo ella salió de su castillo y camino por las calles de la ciudad pensando en su querido Grasshopper.

Un rato después se apareció Giro con un hermoso ramo de preciosos tulipanes y rosas carmín. Giro se acercó peligrosamente a Agitha que le pego con su canasta y le gritó.

-¡¡¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MÍ BRUTO!!!!

Giro cayó al suelo con ojos de espiral y Agitha corrió lo más lejos que pudo del sujeto. Agitha se detuvo en la plaza y Navi junto a Tael salieron de la mochila de la joven que se alegro mucho de ver a sus amigos y Navi con voz preocupada preguntó.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? Da mucho miedo.

Agitha lo pensó un momento y respondió.

-No lo sé, pero seguramente no es algo bueno.

Tael asintió y los tres salieron de la ciudad del Castillo.

Ya en campo abierto Agitha sonrió alegre, se transformó y los tres se dirigieron a Ordona.

Mientras tanto.

Seijiro salió del Castillo y fue a buscar a Agitha, pero no pudo encontrarla. Seijiro se molestó y vió a un extraño sujeto tirado en el suelo. Seijiro se acercó a este que murmuraba.

¿Por qué mi querida Agitha huye de mi?

Seijiro sonrió y pensó en.

"_Quizás sea porque eres horrible. Jijiji."_

Seijiro alegre continuó buscando a Agitha por toda la ciudad y de repente se apareció Sheike que le preguntó.

-¿Qué haces deambulando por la ciudad?

Seijiro se molestó un poco y respondió.

-Déjame en paz. Desde que llegue no he podido ver todo el lugar.

Sheike arqueo una ceja y dijo.

-Más bien parece que estas buscando algo. ¿No es así?

Seijiro se quedó callado y molesto regresó al Castillo.

Mientras tanto.

Agitha y compañía llegaron a la entrada del bosque Ordona para el medio día y ya iba a entrar, cuando un joven montado a caballo casi la arrolla, pero Agitha se quitó del camino a tiempo y el joven muy preocupado se detuvo, bajó de su corcel y se acercó a Agitha, quien noto que era el Grasshopper que no la reconoció con su traje de súper heroína puesto, y antifaz, Link con voz preocupada dijo.

-Lo siento señorita no la ví.

Agitha con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-No se preocupe estoy bien.

Antes de que Agitha le pudiera decir algo más a su querido Grasshopper, una joven montada en un caballo gris llegó y con voz sería preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa Link? ¿por qué te detuviste?

Link con una hermosa sonrisa respondió.

-Lo siento lana. Ya voy.

Link se subió a Epona y el junto a Lana se fueron de ahí. Agitha lo vió alejarse con un poco de tristeza ya que no le puedo decir al Grasshopper que era ella y que esperaba ir a buscar a la hechicera obscura con él. Agitha suspiró amorosa y la suave brisa acarició su cabello mientras ella se adentrava en el bosque de Ordona.

20 minutos después Agitha estaba apuntó de cruzar un puente que lleva a la granja cuando un montón de marionetas salieron de entré los árboles y atacaron a Agitha, pero ella se defendió con el amor de Nayru y con el fuego de Din los derrotó fácilmente y una voz risueña dijo.

-Vaya, vaya, eres más fuerte de lo que había esperado Jijijiji.

Agitha, Navi y Tael buscaron por todas partes de donde provenía esa voz y de entre los árboles saltó un Skullkid quien muy alegre dijo.

-Jijijiji. No puedo creer que tú seas la famosa princesa mágica de la que se habla en las leyendas de las hadas Jijijiji. En fín ¿Vas a ayudarme verdad? Jejejeje.

Agitha un poco confusa le preguntó al Skullkid.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

El Skullkid buscó algo en sus bolsillos y cuando lo encontró se lo mostró a Agitha con una sonrisa dijo.

-Este es el increíble Medallón Quake, pero por alguna razón está cosa ya no quiere funcionar ¿Y me preguntaba si lo puedes reparar?

Agitha con una sonrisa le preguntó.

-¿Y para qué sirve ese medallón?

El Skullkid con una sonrisa pícara respondió.

-Es para asustar a la gente y el ganado con pequeños terremotos y bueno, creo que lo rompí porque hoy que lo traté de usar, no funcionó.

El Skullkid con una sonrisa le dio a Agitha el medallón y ella lo revisó por un rato. Agitha vió que no tenía nada y lo usó para ver qué pasa. Este funcionó y Skullkid brincó de alegría. Agitha se lo devolvió a un alegre Skullkid, pero cuando éste lo usó no pasó nada confundiendo mucho al pequeño y Navi con voz sería dijo.

-Parece que la falta de magia es mucho más grave de lo que habíamos esperado.

El Skullkid aterrado dijo con voz llena de angustia.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Si la magia desaparece yo me moriré de aburrimient! ¡¡NO!!

Agitha se acercó y abrazó al Skullkid para tranquilizarlo y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-No te preocupes. Debe de haber una forma para que puedas conservar tú magia.

El Skullkid se tranquilizó, pero su cara estaba más roja que un tomate y dijo.

-¿De verdad crees que hay una forma para no perder mi magia por siempre?

Un rato después Agitha dejó ir al Skullkid y Tael con una sonrisa dijo.

-El prisma de las hadas es magia condensada e ilimitada contenida en un hermoso prisma y he oído de otros artículos mágicos parecidos al prisma de las hadas, pero son muy difíciles de encontrar. Lo siento.

El Skullkid cabizbajo y con los ojos un poco agüitados dijo.

-Supongo que tendré, que acostumbrarme a vivir sin magia.

Agitha puso su mano en el hombro del Skullkid y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Quizá sea muy difícil encontrar un artículo mágico, pero no es imposible y yo te ayudaré a encontrar uno.

El Skullkid se alegró mucho y con gran entusiasmo dijo.

-Entonces seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante ¡Oh! Lo olvide que tonto. Soy Lua.

Agitha sonrió feliz y los 4 cruzaron el puente, pero en vez de ir al pueblo fueron a una cañada y Lua curioso preguntó.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Navi con una sonrisa y voz dulce respondió.

-Vamos a investigar toda esta zona para buscar el escondite de la malvada hechicera obscura.

Lua sonrió alegre y dijo.

-Bien. Yo los guiaré, ya que yo conozco todo este bosque como la palma

de mi mano.

Agitha sonrió y Tael fue a buscar una forma de bajar la Cañada.

7 minutos después Tael regresó y un poco cabizbajo dijo.

-No hay forma de bajar la Cañada.

Lua con una sonrisa risueña dijo.

-Jijiji si hay una forma de bajar la, pero es un poco peligrosa Jijijiji.

Tael curioso le preguntó a Lua.

-¿Y cuál es esa forma?

Lua con media sonrisa sacó su trompeta mágica que tocó y una escalera de marionetas se apareció. Agitha se alegró y con mucho cuidado los dos empezaron a bajar por la escalera de marionetas.

Una vez abajo, los cuatro vieron un camino que los llevó a una cueva que se veía sospechosa y Navi con voz sería dijo.

-Será mejor tener cuidado no sabemos qué pueda haber dentro de esa cueva.

Los tres asistieron y entraron en la obscura cueva. Lua sacó su linterna para iluminar su camino en este obscuro lugar. Agitha sintió algo extraño que parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez. Lua con una sonrisa confiada dijo.

-No te preocupes yo te voy a proteger de los Poe's.

Agitha sonrió y los cuatro continuaron su camino. De repente los cuatro fueron atacados por dos Skulltulas, pero Navi los protegió con una barrera y Lua llamó a sus marionetas para que pelearan contra las Skulltulas y Agitha usó los fragmentos de amor, de Nayru contra sus oponentes que fueron derrotados y se desvanecieron en el aire y Tael con voz sería dijo.

-¿Que raro normalmente los monstruos no hacen eso?

Lua se encogió de hombros y dijo.

-Bah no debe de ser nada continuemos.

Tael y Navi estaban del todo seguros de que este fuera un lugar normal y los 4 continuaron su camino con cautela ya que no saben lo que les espera adelante.

Agitha y Lua caminaron por los túneles que parecían no tener fin y pelearon con más monstruos que se desvanecian en el aire y después de dos largas horas escucharon una voz en uno de los túneles que decía.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta máscara? ¿Por qué ya no funciona?

Los dos curiosos fueron a ver quién estaba ahí y al final del obscuro túnel vieron la luz de una antorcha y un hombre con una gran mochila llena de máscaras que les estaba dando la espalda y cuando se percató de ellos se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Hola jóvenes. Soy el feliz vendedor de máscaras ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Lua un poco confundido dijo.

-Eso es lo mismo que queríamos preguntarte.

El vendedor de máscaras se alegró mucho y buscó algo en sus bolsillos que sacó, se los mostró y dijo.

-Esta es la máscara de la Deidad feroz y por más que lo he intentado esta ya no quiere funcionar, y quería saber si pueden arreglarla.

El vendedor de máscaras le dio a Agitha la máscara y al instante en que ella la tocó esta se partió en dos y Agitha muy alarmada dijo.

-Lo siento mucho. No sé que pasó.

El vendedor de máscaras con cara sería dijo.

-Está bien. No importa.

El vendedor de máscaras desapareció en el aire y una extraña máscara con la forma de un corazón y penetrantes ojos amarillos cayó al suelo y Agitha se acercó a ésta la tocó lo que provocó, que la máscara explotará en llamas azules y desapareció. Agitha, Lua, Navi y Tael se fueron de ahí lo más rápido que podían y el Skullkid gritó.

-!Yo creí que los Poe's eran los únicos fantasmas en el mundo!

Agitha muy asustada pensaba en.

"_¿Por qué ese hombre tan extraño se desvaneció en el aire y qué está pasando en este lugar?"_

Los 4 continuaron corriendo por los túneles hasta que el prisma de las hadas empezó a brillar y los cuatro algo cansados se detuvieron. Navi analizó el prisma y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Parece que muy cerca de aquí hay otro artículo mágico.

Lua muy feliz dijo.

-Que bueno. Vamos a buscarlo.

Los cuatro buscaron por los túneles hasta que llegaron a un profundo lago subterráneo con un extraño brillo verde al fondo de este y las hadas pensaron en una forma de sumergirse en el agua para ir por el artículo mágico ya que el lago es demasiado hondo como para ir nadando por el.

10 minutos después Navi con una sonrisa dijo.

-Ya se. Por que no usás el amor de Nayru para crear una barrera a tu alrededor y con la ayuda del viento de Farore, podrás llegar hasta donde está el artículo mágico sin problemas.

Agitha con una sonrisa asintió, hizo lo que Navi le dijo y se sumergió en el agua. Agitha notó algo raro en el lago ya que no había peces u otra forma de vida como si este lago estuviera muerto. Cuando Agitha llegó al fondo del lago y encontró una pequeña piedra verde con la forma de un corazón que brillaba mucho y ella supo que eso era lo que estaba buscando. Agitha con una sonrisa se apresuró a regresar sin notar algo enorme que nadaba hacia donde ella estaba.

Agitha salió del agua y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-¡Lo encontré!

Lua se puso muy feliz y de repente un enorme Acuamentus salió y atacó a Agitha que rápido le lanzó el artículo mágico a Lua que lo tomó y ella esquivó el ataque del Acuamentus que continuó atacando a Agitha con múltiples bolas de energía y chorros de agua.

Lua le mostró el artículo mágico a Navi y Tael para que lo examinen mientras que Agitha peleaba contra el Acuamentus que le lanzó varias bolas de energía que Agitha repelió con el amor de Nayru y contra atacó con el fuego de Din, pero el Acuamentus esquivó las llamas al sumergirse en el agua. Agitha salió del lago y espero a que el Acuamentus volviera a atacar.

Mientras tanto.

Navi con una sonrisa dijo a Lua.

-Ese es el corazón de Farore. Un raro artículo mágico y para usarlo tienes que decir : Diosa Farore, dame tu coraje para que el miedo no me acorrale y pueda disipar la obscuridad. Y con eso te podrás.

Tael con gran entusiasmo la interrumpió diciendo.

-¡¡Convertir en un súper héroe que lucha contra el mal!!

Lua se emocionó muy y dijo.

-¡Diosa Farore, dame tu coraje para que el miedo no me acorrale y pueda disipar la obscuridad!

El corazón de Farore empezó a brillar y Lua se transformó el en caballero mágico de Farore y su arma es la lanza de la tormenta. Lua estaba muy impresionado con lo bien que se veía y Navi lo hizo reaccionar al decirle.

-¡Ahora ve y ayuda a Agitha!

Lua asintió y el Acuamentus salió del agua y con sus múltiples bolas de energía atacó a Agitha que se defendió con el amor de Nayru. Lua rápido le arrojó al Acuamentus su lanza de la tormenta para atravesar al monstruo que la esquivó y Lua un poco molesto dijo.

-¡Rayos, fallé!

La lanza de la tormenta se enclavó en el fondo del lago y creo una tormenta bajo el agua que atrapó al Acuamentus y Tael con una sonrisa dijo.

-La lanza de la tormenta nunca falla cuando es arrojada. Ya que si el oponente la esquiva ésta creará una tormenta a su alrededor que atrapará a tu enemigo.

Agitha creo varias bolas de fuego, de Din que le arrojó al Acuamentus que rugió en agonía y Lua llamó a sus marionetas que rodearon al monstruo y lo atacaron con múltiples hechizos de viento. Lua hizo que su lanza regresará y se la arrojó al Acuamentus que fue atravesado por esta y Agitha con un relámpago de Din derrotó al Acuamentus que cayó derrotado en el agua y desapareció en el aire.

Un rato después los dos continuaron su camino por los laberínticos túneles que parecían no tener fin. Agitha y Lua caminaron por varias horas mientras se enfrentaron a muchos monstruos que igualmente desaparecieron como los otros hasta que los dos llegaron a un gran salón y al fondo de éste, estaba la salida. Agitha y Lua corrieron lo más rápido que podían hacia la salida de esta extraña cueva, pero del techo bajo un inmenso Trinexx que los atacó con fuego hielo y Trueno. Agitha y Lua se defendieron con el amor de Nayru y la barrera de viento de Farore que apenas pudieron resistir el tremendo golpe. Una vez que el ataque del Trinexx terminó Agitha y Lua se enfrentaron al monstruo con el fuego de Din en la cabeza azul y múltiples golpes de viento en la cabeza gris al centro, pero la cabeza roja les lanzó una llamarada que los hizo retroceder y el Trinexx usó una gran ventisca con múltiples rayos y enormes columnas de fuego que Agitha y Lua tuvieron que esquivar.

El Trinexx dejó de atacar un momento que Agitha y Lua aprovecharon para atacarlo con su magia, y las marionetas del Skullkid que no tenían gran efecto en su oponente que rugió y los atacó con terribles explosiones de fuego, brutales terremotos que agrietaron el suelo, y tremendos estallidos de hielo que arrasaron todo el campo de batalla, y Agitha protegió a Lua que estaba un poco herido por el tremendo poder del Trinexx con el amor de Nayru, pero éste se empezó a agrietar debido a los brutales ataques del Trinexx y Agitha aumento el poder de la barrera convirtiéndola en el reflejo del amor de Nayru que absorbió todo el brutal ataque y se lo regresó a Trinexx que cayó al suelo derrotado y se desvaneció en el aire.

Agitha cayó sobre sus rodillas muy cansada y perdió su transformación lo que preocupó mucho a Lua, Navi y Tael. El Skullkid se acercó a Agitha y le preguntó.

-¿Estas bien?

Agitha se levantó con trabajos asintió y Navi con voz preocupada dijo.

-No tienes que esforzarte tanto.

Agitha sonrió y dijo.

-No se preocupen tanto estoy bien.

Los cuatro continuaron su camino, pero antes de salir, de la cueva Agitha escuchó una voz familiar decir.

-Te amo mi querida Agitha.

Agitha miró atrás para ver quién dijo eso, pero no vió a nadie y Lua un poco confundido le preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo?

Agitha un poco nerviosa respondió.

-No es nada. Vámonos.

Los cuatro salieron de la cueva con la esperanza de encontrar el escondite de la hechicera obscura...


End file.
